Honolulu Love
by OceanEye1235
Summary: In the bright islands of Hawaii, Elena Gilbert is on vacation. There she meets a nice guy named Damon at a local cafe. They have a great time & become great friends. They promise to see each other again. The next day, Damon asks her who she is and what she is doing. Why doesn't Damon remember her? Does Elena stay with Damon, or will she have to move on? (50 first dates, Delena)
1. Chapter 1

**Honolulu Love**

**A/H-Please read!**

**Hello fellow TVD lovers. This is my first fanfic and I can't wait to write it and post it! Its a Delena story and i'm hoping to make it work. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! Oh! And let me know what you think! This Fanfic is loosely based on the movie "50 First Dates". I do not own Vampire Diaries. All characters and beautiful Damon's belong to the cast of the show and the amazing writer, Julie Plec.**

**Oh! And don't forget to share your thoughts! I love reviews. :)**

**_Honolulu Love_**

**Chapter 1** –**_ I'M OFF!_**

As Elena Gilbert stepped onto her sail boat, she waved good-bye to all her family and friends. Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Matt. She was off. Sailing all the way to Hawaii, Honolulu to be exact. There she would write about her experiences, likes and dislikes, differences, the people she met etc. etc. Then she would sail to Alaska and stay there for a few months before returning back home. She had just finished building her sailing boat and although it wasn't too flash… it was good enough. She had finished packing all of supplies and equipment last night and was in quite a rush to start her amazing holiday! It wasn't everyday that a person got to sail around Hawaii and Alaska!

"Bye guys! I promise to call you! Good luck in your new relationship Tyler and Caroline! TYLER! Don't break her heart! Otherwise Bonnie and I will break your face!" She yelled seriously. Tyler nodded, "Don't worry Elena! I won't. She's all mine now!" He said and smiled before snuggling his face into Caroline's neck and pretending to bite it. Elena and Caroline both giggled while Bonnie rolled her eyes. Elena then turned to her life long best guy friend, Matt Donovan. "Matt! Good luck at college and Bonnie take care of Jeremy for me!" She yelled. "Don't worry Elena! I promise that i will! Have a good trip!" Bonnie said. "Jeremy, i will miss you and remember that i love you always!" Elena said to Jeremy. Jeremy nodded before saying, "I love you to sis!" and smiling a huge smile. Elena nodded and smiled. "OK! BYE GUYS! LOVE YOU HEAPS!" Elena yelled just as she set sail to Hawaii. Elena couldn't wait. She knew that she was meant to go to Hawaii. She just has this, this FEELING that something or someone amazing was there waiting for her. Waiting for her and her only. Now she was going to find out!

As Elena turned around to see the last of her family for a few months, she smiled to herself. They were just little speckles in the distance now. All she had now were her memories. Elena drove ahead for a few more minutes until she could no longer see where she had left behind her friends, family, acquaintances, car, brother and home. She quickly put down the anchor of her boat and pulled out her little blue diary. This diary was the answer to all of her questions. Inside this little velvet blue book were plans, graphs, a list of things that she owed people, rules, to-do lists, accounts, idea's, thoughts, journeys, dreams, adventures, but most of all… Memories.

This book held all of Elena's memories. Every last one. Each day she would write down what she was going to do or what she had already done. She would go nowhere without her diary. To her, this was the most important and valuable piece of equipment in her career and traveling. This was the most important and fragile thing that she had brought with her on her holiday.

Elena turned around and quickly turned on the radio and "I Like It Like That" by Hot Chelle Rae blasted through the big speaker phones on her boat. Elena happily skipped back to the control port and started singing the lyrics.

**_Lets get it on, yeah, y'all can come along_**

**_everybody drinks on me, brought out the bar_**

**_Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy_**

**_Missed my ride home, lost my i-phone_**

**_I wouldn't have it any other way_**

**_If your with me let me hear you say_**

Elena took a big breath ready to sing the chorus. A smile beaming over her face.

**_I like it like that!_**

**_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_**

**_I like it like that!_**

**_Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_**

**_I like it like that!_**

**_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,_**

**_oh, everybody_**

**_sing it right back, I like it like that!_**

**_(I like it like that, I like it like that)_**

Just as she was about to lift the anchor out off the crystal clear ocean, a strong and powerful wind rushed past her and around her and all of a sudden every single one of her sails collapsed to the earth. Elena stood still for a moment, fear filling every corner of her body, then the action started. She jumped to the side and did a full on commando roll just in time to escape one of the giant wooden poles that would have crushed her to smithereens. Elena placed her hand over her mouth and gasped. All of her hard work was officially ruined. _Damn!_

OH NO, How was she going to fix this? Elena huffed in annoyance and was quite close to even stomping her little foot against the smooth water proof oak wood of her now ruined dock. "Oh well, At least it happened now instead of later on." She spoke to herself quietly. Elena looked around and ran to the other side of her ruined sailing boat. There, she puller out her electric boat and threw it into the tropical water quickly inflated her little electric boat and jumped in. If she squinted her eyes she could just make out an island in the distance. "Phew, I can make it to there". She said in relief. Elena quickly started driving over to the small island, bidding farewell to her now capsized boat.

**So... what do you think? Should I continue? Do you like it? Remember, make sure that you review your thoughts out loud and if you have ANY ideas, tell me :).Okay... Thanks guys, another chapter will be on the way! Promise you review, I promise to continue. BYE!**

**PS Everybody in this story is human, no supernatural or spells or anything out of the ordinary. Except Miracles, Tragedies, Love, Sadness and... Feelings. :P  
**


	2. Jenna & Ric

**Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews, I know that I only did the first chapter a few days ago but I couldn't help but do a second! Your support has meant a lot to me and I will DEFINITELY continue. Thanks again guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Deforevah- I love the 50 first dates movie too and I guess that's why I'm doing this. I know that you were shocked and I was a little when I thought of this. LOL! But, I guess Damon is always the one protecting Elena and I kinda like it when Elena protects Damon. In this story I wanted Damon to be fragile, delicate and vulnerable but at the same time happy and proud and strong. I guess that's why that movie came to my mind.  
**

**Chapter 2 - ****_Jenna & Ric_**

As Elena pulled the keys out of her new black SUV, she smoothed her straight chocolate hair down and took a quick glance in her rear view mirror and pulled out her chap-stick before coating her lips in a tiny amount. It wasn't too much to make her lips look chunky and too shiny, but it wasn't too little to not give off any shine or highlight. It was the perfect amount. She jumped out of her car and walked into the breakfast cafe, she found a seat and silently sat down in a booth next to the window, hoping not to be noticed by anybody scary. She made herself comfortable before looking around the restaurant quietly. It was a very homey type of place. It smelled like fruit, honey and the ocean. Very mouth-watering indeed. It had a bar upfront where a group of woman sat talking and chewing on some pancakes and sipping out of a fresh coconut.

Elena sank into the comfy, cushy booth and took the menu into her hands. She skimmed through all of the options and extras and decided that she would want a waffle house with fresh berries and orange on the side, maple syrup, a dollop of ice-cream and a chocolate milkshake with crushed flakes on the top. Elena just hoped that it tasted as good as it sounded. She raised her hand slowly, not really know what to do. '_What if it's different to the way we do it in mystic falls?_ _What if i attract too much attention and I'm doing this all wrong and i end up as the laughing stock? Oh god, what if-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a cheery blond waiter came up to take her order. She seemed quite nice. Elena was relieved that she hadn't made a fool of herself.

"HI! I'm Jenna. Jenna Somers actually. You don't look too familiar. I don't think i have seen such a pretty young girl like yourself before. Are you new around here?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Actually yea, i just got here. My, uh, boat kinda just, uh, destroyed itself out on the north shore. It just kinda got caught in the wind and tipped itself over." I said. "OH! And I'm Elena." I introduced my self while putting my hand out for Jenna to shake. After a while of Jenna staring down at my hand, i started to get nervous again and think negative thoughts. "_What if people here don't shake hands? Oh gosh, why am i even putting my hand out anyway? Have i made a fool of myself?" _Jenna just laughed at my hand and swat it away, i felt my stomach drop. "_You idiot. You are now officially-" _Jenna pulled me up and crushed me into a BIG hug. I though i was going to suffocate and i didn't know what to do except hug her back. This seemed REALLY awkward. After a while, a man with blondish sandy hair, greyish greenish eyes and a strong build came right up to us. He eyed us curiously then smiled and chuckled lightly. "Sorry about her. She's a hugger." he said, his eyes sparkling with happiness. He put out his hand and shook mine after Jenna pulled away.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman, but you can just call me Ric for short. Alaric is a mouthful!" he said cheerfully. "cool, it's nice to meet you too Ric! I'm Elena." I introduced myself to Ric. He took my hand and shook it with a solid pull of his hand. Elena smiled up at him. Ric and Jenna seemed quite nice.

"I don't mean to be rude but, what brings you out here. I'm sure i would have remembered such a pretty young lady like yourself walk in through my cafe doors." he said curiously. Jenna playfully slapped his chest before saying "I'm the pretty girlfriend here Ric. Anyway, her boat kinda flipped itself over on the north shore and she needed somewhere to go. So she found our cafe!" Jenna explained to her boyfriend.

"AWESOME!" Ric yelled, causing a few people to look in there direction, but neither of the three people payed them any attention. "feel free to come here anytime you please. Ric and I will be happy to see you again Elena". Jenna squealed happily before once again throwing herself onto Elena and crushing her in a big bear hug! Ric laughed again before walking over to take an order from a young man. Elena carefully peeled Jenna off after a few minutes and grinned. "Thanks Jenna! I think i will!".

Ric and Jenna quietly went back to work after Jenna waved one more time to Elena. Elena returned the wave before snuggling into her booth and read the menu again.

Just as she was about to signal Jenna over, a GORGEOUS boy, No MAN, with glossy raven black hair, smooth pale skin and lush red lips walked into the cafe. Elena couldn't help but stare, even though she knew it was rude and inappropriate. A man like himself would probably revel in his good looks every morning. She had never seen a man with such sinfully good looks ever before in her life. The only guy that she had really ever dated was her best guy friend Matt Donovan. Though that relationship never held enough passion. Only friendship. Though this man had devilishly good looks. The main thing that caught her attention. Were his eyes! Gosh his eyes, the most beautifulest of beautiful cerulean blue, held her gaze. It was like she was looking into the fresh Fijian oceans! or clear blue sea's. OR EVEN THE BABY BLUE SKY!

This man, oh this GORGEOUS man... LOOKED LIKE A GOD!

**SO there you go. Chapter 2! WOOHOO! SO, Damon has finally appeared and it looks as if he has all of Elena's attention so far. SO what will the future bring us? I'm hoping to make this story quite long so i hope, starting from the previous chapter, that you enjoy the ride! I was also thinking that i could add a chapter into this story each Saturday, starting this Saturday! I know how it feels when one of your favorite stories don't update in weeks so yea, as i said I'm aiming to add a chapter daily, weekly... whatever you wanna call it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and REMEMBER!**

**REVIEW!  
**

**THANK YOU!  
**


	3. Damon

_**Honolulu Love**_

_**Hey guys, I am sooooo sorry for not updating so soon! It's just that school has seriously been HECTIC and now the holidays have just started so expect a LOT more chapters. I just wanted to say that during my break that I have written a few ideas for the coming chapters and I hope that you like them! Ok, OH, and thank you again for the continued support**__**!I really appreciate it!**_

_**As usual I don't own or have any part or creation of "The Vampire Diaries" or "50 First Dates".**_

_**Honolulu Love**_

_**Chapter 3 **__**– Damon**_

"Hey Ric! What's up man?" The seriously gorgeous man said to Ric as he strode proudly up to him, a happy skip in his step. They both pulled each other into a man hug and chuckled before the 'God' patted Ric on the back. "Nothing much. How are you today Damon? I haven't seen you in ages man! Its Stefan's birthday today isn't it? How old is the boy turning again?" asked Ric. The man apparently named 'Damon' chuckled, "is the old age finally catching up Ric? I would have thought that all the good times we had could have starved it off a little longer. I guess Jenna is hard work after all." He said sarcastically. Ric chuckled along with him. Damon stopped for a second and a thoughtful look crossed his face as he thought of Ric's questions.

"I'm peachy Ric. Peachy keen actually and yeah, it is Stefan's birthday! He turned 16 today! Man that boy is growing. He's no longer my little bro anymore." Damon said with an amused pout. Elena usually didn't eavesdrop but this boy, no man, intrigued her to no end. She chuckled behind her menu. This guy was cute AND hot. Damon swiftly turned and their eyes instantly found each other. Warm chocolate brown met icy ocean blue.

Elena whipped her head back to the menu and distracted herself with the words. She found something quite pathetically interesting about the dessert section and the chefs special "Peach Cobbler". She heard footsteps heading in her direction then they stopped right next to her. Elena bit her lip and slowly poked her head up only to come face to face with Damon.

Damon's face, which was once shone with confidence, was replaced with speechlessness and shock as he sucked in a mouthful of unneeded air. He just stared into her eyes and gulped nervously before quickly regaining his posture and smiled a breathtaking smile, showing off his pearly whites. He held out his hand and Elena took it. "Hi" he said. "I'm Damon! Damon Salvatore!" he introduced himself. Elena looked down at their connected hands then up to his amazing blue eyes. God, they were just SOOO BLUE!

"My um, my name is E-Elena". She stuttered. Elena's cheeks instantly turned a rosy red and she mentally cursed herself for making herself look weak and giving this man pure male satisfaction. Damon smirked, "hey E-len-a." he tested her name on his tongue and it rolled off perfectly from his lips. There was something about saying her name that seemed so natural. "I was wondering if you were here by yourself. Because I couldn't help but notice that we are both sitting alone and I wanted to join you. You look new around here. Where are you from?" he bombarded Elena with questions.

"Oh. Sure! You can sit here if you like. I don't actually have anyone coming and yes, I am new around here. My boat broke down over near the north shore and I didn't know where to go, so, HERE I AM!" Elena explained. Damon nodded. "So, where are you from?" he asked curiously. "Um, I'm from Mystic Falls. You know, in Virginia." Damon's face was full of surprise and excitement like a young child on Christmas day. "I'm from Mystic Falls too!" he said excitedly. "My favorite place was The Mystic Grill!"

This must have been one of his favorite things to talk about as he slid into the seat across from me.

(8 Hours later)

"-so Ric and I have been friends EVER since we bombed our library teacher with water balloons full of paint in year two!" Damon said as he finished his story. Elena had been cracking up the whole time and her stomach was starting to hurt. He was just too funny. When Elena stopped crying from her laughter, she looked towards the bar like she had been for the last 10 minutes and saw Ric watching them closely. He was mainly watching Damon though. Why? "Um, Damon." Elena whispered. Damon picked up his glass of bourbon and took a swig before looking at her intensely. "Yea, what's the matter Elena?" he said worriedly with his brow scrunched up.

Elena just shook her head, "do you know why Ric keeps watching us as if you're going to jumping on me or something?" Elena asked nervously. "Maybe because I am!" Damon joked playfully. Elena shot him an 'I'm Serious' look and went back at looking Ric who had just vanished behind the pans hanging from the ceiling. Damon cleared his throat before leaning halfway across the table and whispering in a husky voice, "Seriously though, I don't know why they are watching us as if we are a petting zoo that eats little children. This is the first time that they have really ever watched over me! But this IS the first time that I have ever sat with such a beautiful girl like you." He gently whispered.

Elena was taken aback. She didn't know what to say to that. She blushed and whispered a quick thank you before looking over at Ric. Then she quickly glanced at the closing time, 7:45. She looked at her watch, 7:43.

Wow! She had been in here for 8 whole hours! The café was closing soon so they better get out. When she looked over at Damon, he was staring at her with adoration in his eyes. "You're nice Elena. I haven't had a good laugh in a good time. I hope that we can be friends." He said with a smile. "Friends?" he held out her hand. Elena looked at it and took it. "Friends!" she agreed.

Damon smiled before an embarrassed look flashed across his face and he fidgeted with his fingers as his face went a bright pink. "Um, would you mind if I take a photo? You know, of us?" He asked hopefully. Elena smiled and nodded. Damon grabbed his phone and held it up in the air, then pressed the photo button. He pulled it back down to look at it and smiled. It was perfect. A perfect picture of them! They almost looked like a perfect couple!

They both walked out the door and hugged each other. For some strange reason, Elena didn't want to leave Damon. Not yet. There was something about him that drew her in. Something… Consuming, passionate, adventurous and even a little dangerous. Though there was also something else, like something bad was going to happen.

"I will see you tomorrow, right?" he asked, hope lacing in his voice. "Yes. And I'll see you tomorrow as well?" Elena asked.

"Definitely" They both said in unison and laughed at their mistake. "Okay, bye now!" Elena said and waved, excited about tomorrow. Elena eagerly started jogging to her car. "Elena hang on!" Damon yelled. Elena turned around to see playful ocean eyes and a smile full of kindness plastered on his face.

"There is something, about you that just, gosh, it just draws me in. You make me feel free and happy. I don't think I have felt like that in a long, long time. I would really like it if you stayed around longer". Then he started walking towards her and gently grabbed her hand and turned it over. Damon slowly bent his head and pressed a soft and gentle kiss to the palm of her hand.

Elena couldn't help but shiver. As soon as his hand grabbed hers there was definitely a spark. It felt has if she had been burnt. The world died out around them, like it was just the two of them, Elena and Damon, on the world and no one else.

As he pulled away from Elena, she could see that his beautiful baby blue eyes had darkened dramatically with what looked like lust. He went to go say something, but instantly closed his mouth, reminding Elena of a goldfish. He looked quite speechless. Like the same thing that happened to Elena happened to him.

"Um, well, um" he seemed to stutter. He didn't need to say anything else though. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his. As soon as their lips connected, it was like fireworks exploded everywhere. Everything around them was warm and magical. The world went black, sparks flew, souls connected. Their eyes burned with white hot passion.

Everything was perfect.

As soon as Elena pulled away for air, she smiled at him sheepishly. Damon's face was full of awe and happiness. Elena looked and felt amazing. She didn't know why she just did what she did with a person that she had only known for 8 hours. NO… scratch that. She didn't know why she just did that with Damon after being friends with him for 8 hours. BUT WHO CARES! She liked him… And he obviously liked her!

"I should probably go. Thank you Damon and I hope to see you soon!" Elena said happily, a giggle escaping her lips. "Me too. As I said before Elena, you should stick around. I really, really like you." He whispered to her. He leaned forward a little and tucked a piece of Elena's hair behind her ear before holding her head in his hands and leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. The static and sparks still crackling and sizzling in the air around them. As they both opened their eyes, the moonlight shining on them, they smiled at each other before Damon slowly backed off and moved away to his baby blue Camaro. He hoped in and started to drive off. Just as he was almost out of sight, Damon turned around and smiled at Elena and shouted out "Bye Elena! See you tomorrow? All right!" Damon so desperately wanted to shout out "I love you." But knew he couldn't. It was too soon. And he didn't even know if what he felt was love, but just the thought of it sounded so natural. Maybe there will come a time in the future for them.

As Elena watched Damon drive off she couldn't help but smile. Maybe this trip WAS leaning in her favor! Gosh, and it had only just started. Elena decided that, as long as she stayed here, she would always come to this café for breakfast to see Damon.

Elena ran to her black SUV and started to drive off. Not aware of the spying eyes of Jenna and Ric.

"Jenna we have to tell her! This could not only hurt her but it could also hurt Damon. Also his condition is involved! We promised Stefan that as long as Damon was in our sight that we would protect him. You know Stefan hates sending Damon to that creepy medical place. Not to mention having to go there in the mornings and explain to Damon where he is and why he is there only to go back there the very next day to a freaked out Damon and tell him all the same stuff and witness Damon's heart break again after hearing of his condition. Stefan's said that he won't send Damon there again unless he has another breakdown! WE have to protect Damon! It's better this way! I care about my friend too Jenna!" Ric explained.

"Ric, I know that we will have to tell her. I will tell her tomorrow, I promise. And I know that Damon thinks that he hasn't got a care in the world except for that "Feeling of loneliness" that he gets in the morning for some "Unknown" reason… but this could help him! Don't you see! This could be the start of something extraordinary. If Damon loves, he loves completely. He dives straight in, head first! Mind, body and soul! And if Elena feels the same way, then she will fight for him. This is what Damon needs. We can't protect him from everything that crosses his path. "Jenna defended. Yes, she knew Damon would have problems with a relationship and that her and Ric had been keeping an eye on him for years, and for a good cause! But this… this… THING! Could be the answer! Elena could be the answer!

Jenna knew love when she saw it.

(Damon's home)

"Stefan? I'm home! And guess what! I got you something for your birthday!" Damon yelled as he walked inside the familiar house he now calls home. Stefan rounded the corner and smiled a tired smile. It was Stefan's 16th birthday today! Damon had arranged to watch an action movie that he thought Stefan might like straight after they finished watching the final game of football. It was the last game of the season and they had both been waiting for it. Then he would give the presents to Stefan and head to bed. "Hey Damon! Thanks! How was your day?" Stefan asked politely. "Oh nothing to special happened my dearest birthday bro, though my heart swells with rainbows and ponies for you asking me!" He chuckled sarcastically. Stefan laughed with Damon at his brother's smart ass remark. After the laughter died out Damon scratched his head and his small smile grew ten times bigger. Stefan couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Stefan… I met a girl!" He whispered excitedly. Stefan's smile instantly dropped. This was bad. This was really, really bad. If Damon had arranged to see this girl tomorrow at the same place, he wouldn't remember her or anything of their last day together and his brother could get hurt. Stefan wouldn't allow that. But then Stefan saw how happy and excited Damon was. This girl must have meant a lot. Damon was never this happy with his past girlfriends. "Stefan, gosh she is so beautiful… I don't know how to describe her. She is like the sun. All warm and cute and cuddly and lovely… and, AND WARM! She is so beautiful in the inside as well the outside. You would love her!"

Damon was basically jumping up and down now. Maybe, if he met this girl before Damon got to the place they met, he could tell her about his brother. Stefan could obviously see how smitten Damon was of this mystery girl and could only assume that she felt the same way.

Stefan genuinely smiled. "What's her name?" He asked curiously. Stefan hoped that it wasn't Katherine pretending to be someone else to get Damon again. Damon had forgotten, like, actually forgotten all about Katherine. The doctor said that over time if Damon doesn't see a place or person that, because of his condition, he can completely forget about a person that he may have known before and never recognize them again, only if they meet again and start a friendship all over again. So, basically Damon didn't even know a Katherine anymore and that is the way that Stefan would like to keep it.

Stefan briefly remembered when Damon had gotten in the accident and couldn't remember what he did with Katherine each day. Katherine never really loved Damon though he was head over heels for her. Stefan remembered how everyday Katherine would torment or tease Damon about his condition and the following day he wouldn't remember or understand why he felt so down. Then Katherine would do it all over again. After a while of playing with Damon, she got bored of him not remembering what they had done the previous day and she realized that she could never have a rich and decent future with a man who couldn't remember anything about the days that passed. It was a cruel game that she played and Stefan was more than glad that she was gone.

This is why Stefan was very protective of Damon. His brother was fragile and breakable.

"What's her name?" Stefan repeated. Damon smiled and his eyes lit up. "Elena. Her name is Elena." He said proudly, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his phone before handing it to Stefan. Damon tapped the photo gallery and opened up a picture of him and 'Elena'. They both were smiling and looked very happy. "Isn't she beautiful?" Damon whispered awestruck.

Damon was right. The girl was very pretty. She had a heart shaped face with large warm brown doe eyes and lush plump lips. She had dead straight chocolate brown and a breathtaking smile. You could see through her eyes that the girl was very happy. "How old is she?" Stefan asked. Damon's smile wavered a bit before smiling full force again. "She's a little older than me. She's 22!" He said happily. Stefan smiled but thought in his head, 'I'm so sorry brother'. The truth was, Damon was older than Elena by 2 years. Damon had just turned 24 this year and he still thought that he was 19. "I'm sure everything will turn out good Damon! I feel as if something amazing is heading your way!" Stefan said. Damon chuckled softly "Since when did you join the three wise men?" he asked.

They both flopped down onto the couch and watched the movie and not to soon the football had started. After a few minutes of watching the football, Stefan looked over at Damon and was surprised. Unlike all the other times where Damon had his full attention on the football, Damon was looking at the picture on his phone in wonder and adoration with a smile on his face as he gently traced the digital photo of Elena's small petite face with his thumb. Stefan couldn't help but frown at how attracted and, already, obsessed his older brother was of this young girl, though after a while of watching how interested Damon was of the picture, he couldn't help but smile.

(After Damon's gone to bed)

As Stefan went up to his room after arranging everything to happen the same way as it did today, he heard a smooth and soft melody coming from Damon's room. Stefan peeked in and gasped! Damon was playing his guitar! Stefan watched as Damon strung a few more chords before writing them down on a piece of paper. Damon had always been the musician of the family.

When Damon had gotten his head condition, he had automatically stopped playing his guitar. The doctors never knew why some of Damon's patterns changed but Damon never picked up his guitar again. It was as if he had lost his passion and love for music as well as his short term memory. This Elena person must be special. Damon wouldn't know but he wouldn't have picked up his guitar for 5 years now.

This was the beginning of something unique…

_**So guys I hope that that long chapter has quenched your thirst for this story at the moment. I am going on a trip for a week so I don't know when I will be able to update again. Who knows it could be sooner than later but I really don't have any idea. So yea, I hope this chapter keeps you occupied! **_

_**Remember to leave your thoughts and comments on this story because I LOVE hearing your thoughts and opinions. Okay… BYE GUYS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_

_**Can't wait till January 17**__**th**__** for the next episode of Vampire Diaries!**_

_**Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year! **_


	4. Who Are You?

_**Honolulu Love**_

_**Hey guys **____** I know that I only updated last week but I thought that, because it is the last day of 2012, I might be able to squeeze in 2 more chapters before 2013 starts! Good Idea, right? Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter and any reviews, thoughts and ideas will be greatly appreciated. I would also like to remind everyone that this story is LOOSELY based on "50 First Dates". It isn't an exact replica.**_

_**THANKS!**_

_**I do not own nor have I any part in the creation of "The Vampire Diaries" or "50 First Dates".**_

_**Honolulu Love**_

_**Chapter 4 –**__** Who Are You?**_

Elena jumped into her car and revved up the engine. She had gotten up and ready in record timing to see Damon again. He was everything she had ever wanted! He was kind, funny, gentle, sarcastic, strong, hot and nice. Oh, and did I mention hot as well? Also add in all the rest of the greatest words in history to describe this man. He was literally SEX ON LEGS!

Elena pulled up at Ric and Jenna's café. Just as she was about to walk through the door, she ran back to her car and smoothed down her hair, patted down her sundress before putting on some more lip balm and popping her lips. 'There you go! Ready! Ready to face the music!' She thought happily. Elena giggled before grabbing her clutch and walking in, making sure that her sandals were a perfect match.

She instantly spotted Damon and skipped over to him cheerfully.

"Hi Damon! How was your night? I put some more of that vanilla shampoo in my hair that you like! Wanna smell?" She asked with a big smile on her face as she leaned down for him to smell and make some kind of funny comment. Instead, Damon looked up at her with his big baby blues and studied her with a confused look before smiling at her politely.

"Damon? Is something wrong?" She asked. "I'm sorry… I don't think that I have ever seen you before in my entire life. And I don't know how you know my name so could you please leave me be now?" He asked politely. Elena seemed hurt before getting an idea in her head that he was joking. Elena sat down across from him and smiled. "I gotta give it to you Damon. You almost got me! I can tell you I was fooled for a second there!" She said happily. Damon looked at her uncomfortably, as if she were crazy or had three heads. Then he stood up and started walking over to the bar where Ric was. "Hey, Damon! Where are you going?" Elena asked as she stood up and followed him to the bar. She heard him sigh and turned round while pinching the bridge of his nose, exhaling some air, releasing his grip on his nose and looking her straight in the eye.

"Look, you seem nice and bubbly but I don't know you. Now could you please leave… me… alone?" He said and started walking over to Ric. Elena stood in the middle of the restaurant, hurt overwhelming her entire being. Why was acting like this to her?

Soon, Jenna walked up to her and hugged her before whispering in her ear. "Honey, I need to speak to you outside. It's very important and I think that you deserve to know." She said before slowly walking outside, though not before sending an urgent backwards glance at Ric. Elena looked up and caught Damon staring. She didn't know why but she started walking up to him, when she got in front of him, Damon looking down at her in amusement and… admiration? She mustered up all of her strength and willpower, then, she snatched his phone from his pocket!

"Hey! What are you doing with my phone?" He said angrily, though Elena could JUST indicate a hint of curiosity in his tone. He was good at hiding things, but Elena was VERY observant. Elena looked up at him with a fire of determination in her eyes. He paused for a second, a bit scared of how determined this strange girl was. "You wanna play this game with me Damon, well, guess what. I'm calling your bluff! Here, is a picture of you and me from yesterday!" She said sternly, before holding out his phone for him and showing him the picture of them together. Damon seemed confused before taking the phone from her hands gently and staring at the photo in curiosity.

He snorted before saying "This is fake! It says that the photo was taken on the 30th of December 2012!" Elena looked at him as if he were crazy. "That's because that picture was taken yesterday. Ok? Todays the 31st of December. THE LAST DAY OF 2012! You should know that!" Elena yelled. Damon shook his head. "No… No it's the 17th of July 2007! It's my brothers 16th Birthday!" He said completely confused. She looked at him. She really, really looked at him and was shocked by what she saw. He REALLY thought that it was the 17th of July 2007!

Damon looked at her then at his phone and Elena could see tears brimming his eyes. He looked at Ric across the café and stormed up to him before jabbing his finger into Ric's chest. "What sort of sick joke is this Ric! UH! Did you get this girl to do some sort of act, while you reprogramed my phone while I wasn't looking! Or did you just want to scare the crap out of me!" He demanded. "Damon cool off! Stop and think! Okay? Come with me." He said slowly before grabbing Damon's shaking arm and tugging him towards the door that lead towards the café basement. "Ric, I, I don't know what's hap-happening!" Damon hiccupped as tears fell freely down his cheeks. Ric seemed a bit scared himself for his friend and pulled out his phone and pressed a button for speed dial.

"Stefan! Get to the café. NOW!" He said before hanging up and looking at Damon, who was curiously and gently tracing the picture of himself and Elena with his thumb. Damon still didn't know who this beautiful and compassionate girl was but there was a small soft, almost silent whisper at the back of his head telling him, begging for his attention, a name which slowly came to the front of his mind. Just as Ric opened the door that lead to the basement to pull Damon down, he looked at the familiar girl who was getting dragged out of the café by Jenna.

"Elena?" He whispered the unfamiliar name confused and unsure. Ric gasped. He remembered her name!

_**BUH BUH BUH! Damon remembers her name! OMG! LOL sorry. Even I get excited when this sort of stuff happens in stories. Anyway, I hoped that you liked this chapter. I know that it was a little short but I promise you that the next chapter is GIANT! I have already written it to prove my point. But anyway, that's not the point. The point is… HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! THE LAST DAY OF 2012! WOO HOO! GOODBYE TWO 2'S AND HELLO 2013!**_

_**REVIEW ME YOUR NEW YEARS REVOLUTION AND WISH FOR 2013… AND DON'T FORGET TO SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS. THEY ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTER, PLEASE TELL ME. **___

_**GOODBYE 2012, HELLO 2013!**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE AND ENJOY THE HOLIDAYS!**_

_**-OceanEye1235**_


	5. The Story? The Truth!

_**Honolulu Love**_

_**Hi everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated this year! My schedule has been drop dead insane! Everything is just piling up and up and up… but enough about me! VAMPIRE DIARIES IS ON IN 6 DAYS! Super Excited **____** I also just wanted to say, thank you, for all the support and yes, I am trying to make this a long story. I have the plot and the problem all sorted out. I'm just trying to figure out how to lead it to that part of the story. And guys remember this is LOOSELY based on "50 First Dates". It's not an exact replica!**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and… OMG! Damon remembered Elena's name! WOO HOO!**_

_**Unfortunately, I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" or "50 First Dates".**_

_**Honolulu Love**_

_**Chapter 5**__** – The Story?... The Truth!**_

Elena looked at Jenna as they made their way outside of the café. What was Damon's problem?

Jenna looked at Elena closely and studied her carefully. 'This place is starting to creep me out a little bit.' Elena thought slowly.

"What happened in there?" Elena asked quietly. "Look Elena, you're probably looking for an explanation and I will give you one since you look like you're staying for a while. Though this is VERY important!" Jenna whispered slowly. "Has it got anything to do with Damon?" She asked. "It has EVERYTHING to do with Damon!" Jenna shouted loudly. Elena winced and looked around, seeing people staring at Jenna weirdly, before motioning for her to continue. Jenna started with a sigh.

"On the 17th of July 2007, Stefan's birthday… Damon was in an accident. Well, that's what the police call it. Stefan says it was on purpose and was planned and Damon just doesn't like to talk about it but anyway. Damon lived in Mystic Falls with his mother Elizabeth, his father Giuseppe and his younger brother, Stefan. Damon had some, as you call 'Beef', with a few dangerous and rough headed people and owed them a lot of money. The people that Damon owed threatened him that if he didn't pay them their money, they would kill him in cold blood." Jenna explained.

Elena gasped. What horrible people would do such a thing? And why is Damon here if he should be there? And if Damon still owed them, wouldn't he be… Elena gulped and let Jenna continue. "Damon was driving to his house to celebrate Stefan's birthday after going to a friend's house. He had just been given a scholarship into an extremely smart college. Damon was a very smart young man and he DEFINIATLY didn't deserve ANY of this! Unfortunately, he was driving along a cliff and got his tyre stuck so he got out to check on it. Damon was only 19 and had just gotten his driver's license so he didn't really know what to do. While he was checking it he realized that he still had to collect the money and hand it over. He couldn't fix his car so he ended up walking the rest of the way. When he got to the turn off of his street, a black car came around the corner with the number plate, 1FX.44V and was heading in Damon's direction."

"Damon thought that it would drive straight past him and continue on but as it past him it swerved back around towards him and started speeding towards him. Damon turned around and saw this coming so he started to run… The people drove straight over him Elena! They didn't care. They promised that they would kill him and they almost did."

Oh My God! That was disgusting. A… a horrible thing to do! Only sick mental people would do such a thing! Elena hesitantly nodded her head letting Jenna go on. She looked up at Jenna and saw that she was crying. Elena hadn't noticed but she had shed a few tears as well.

"Damon was still breathing but barely. The people got out and started beating Damon up. Damon had been screaming for help and trying to tell the people that he had the money but they didn't believe him and just kept hurting him. After a few more minutes they stopped, thinking that Damon was dead. They jumped back into their car and drove off. Their back tire ran over Damon's head Elena! And on his younger brothers birthday! What sort of sick world is this?" Jenna cried as she kept telling Damon's traumatising past.

"It almost cracked open his head! Stefan said that about half an hour from when they were expecting Damon and when he didn't show up that their family was getting worried. They called Damon's friend to see if Damon was still there but his friend said that he had already left. They decided to look for him. Damon and Stefan's mother stayed at the house just in case Damon returned home while Giuseppe went up the opposite street from where Damon was… and Stefan went up to the corner where Damon was. Stefan told us that he could see a crumbled figure ahead of him and ran over to it, not realizing that it was his brother."

"He went to help the person but stopped when he saw Damon's college papers scattered all over the road! He was completely shocked and horrified! Stefan couldn't speak. He didn't want to think that this bloody mess was his brother, the brother that he played with and looked up to. He was frozen to the spot with fear and couldn't believe that this bashed up, hardly recognizable figure was his older brother!" Jenna said through tears.

Elena couldn't talk. This was all too much. She had tears pouring down her face like the Amazon River. At that exact moment, Stefan's car pulled up out the front of the café. He jumped out and looked over at Jenna who was bawling her eyes out, then glanced at the girl next to her. This was Elena, the girl from Damon's phone. She was also crying. Jenna walked up to Stefan. "Stefan I-"she whispered. Stefan put his hands on her shoulders, "Hush Jenna. I just need you to tell me what happened. Ok?" He whispered. Jenna nodded and turned around to Elena. "This is Elena. Elena Gilbert." She said while pointing at the small petite girl behind her. Stefan shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Damon was talking about you. Can I speak to you for a second?" He asked. Elena nodded through her tears and they went over to the beach out the front of the café. He sat down on the sand slowly.

"Okay Elena. I need you to tell me what happened." Elena inhaled a big breath before telling him everything about how Damon pretended to not know her, then her getting a bit irritated and showing him the picture of them yesterday. Elena told Stefan how Damon thought that today was the 17th of July 2007 and when he started crying all the way to Jenna explaining about Damon getting hurt. Stefan nodded calmly. This was bad. Damon would be freaking out right now. "Stefan, I don't get it… Why is Damon pretending to not remember me! Did I do something wrong?" Elena whispered, choking on her tears.

Stefan swallowed, ready to break the news to the innocent Elena. He looked into her eyes before whispering. "That's because Damon doesn't remember you Elena." He watched Elena's face form into surprise then confusion before settling on worry. "But Stefan, I don't understand! Jenna said Damon had been hurt and she only got up to the part where you found him. I need to know the rest! Why can't he remember me?" Elena said desperately.

"Okay, I'll tell you the rest." He starred into her eyes and started from when he found Damon on the road.

"I kneeled down and looked at my brother and started screaming at him and shaking him. I yelled out for my father and checked for my brother's pulse. It was weak, but it was there Elena. My brother was only just alive! I could literally see his life hanging by a thread. I could see my brother slowly slipping into the sleep that he would never wake up from. I was petrified. I carefully laid his head in the crook of my neck, and gently pulled his upper body in to my lap while rocking him back and forth. I don't know why but I remember that I couldn't help but whisper to my brother that everything was gonna be okay and promising him that he would be alright. I told him that we would be able to run around again and have our usual brotherly fights. I promised him, even at the measly age of 16, that I would protect him for the rest of my life Elena. I had only just turned 16 that day and Damon was 19. I didn't know what to do. I screamed for my father and mother."

"Soon enough, my father came and saw what had happened. He just stood there and starred. It wasn't until I screamed at him for the phone that he got into action. He called the ambulance, police and our mother while I cradled my fragile brother." Stefan said, tears brimming in his forest green eyes from the memory.

"After a while of cradling Damon, he seemed to wake up a bit, but he couldn't move, as if he were paralysed! He looked into my eyes and I remember a tear slipping from his blue eyes and he whispered to me "Stefan, don't leave me. I don't want to die alone." I remember I gently gripped his limp hand and gave it a gentle squeeze while whispering "I won't let anything happen to you brother. I promise that you will see the sun again. I promise that you will turn 20 and I promise that I will forever be by your side, as your brother!" I had whispered to Damon. I was crying by then and so was Damon. I choked out softly "I promise you brother!"" Stefan whispered.

Elena looked at him with a look mixed with admiration and concern. The tears were still there and the sadness for Damon's traumatizing past. She shook her head and placed her hand on Stefan's shoulder. Stefan also had tears in his eyes as he remembered his brothers tragic past. "Stefan, thank you for explaining but, but I still don't understand why Damon doesn't remember me-"

"HE GOT A BRAIN INJURY OKAY!" Stefan yelled at her then crumbled to his knees in a mass of tears. Elena was more than a little shocked to say the least. She bent down next to him and rubbed his back comfortingly. Stefan was now whispering things like "why my brother", "What did he do?" and "he didn't deserve this!" Elena sat patiently, comforting him. Stefan looked up and apologized for yelling.

"The reason why Damon doesn't remember you is because… when he was drove over and beaten up, his mind went into a paralysed state. His brain didn't know what to do with his body other than to heal it and to stop it from dying. Though when the bastards drove over his head with their back tyre, it crushed a part of Damon's skull where his memory's lie. When we got him to the hospital, he was going into a serious and extreme state of paraplegic shock and was quite close to passing away. Luckily he made it. Unfortunately, Damon lost his short term memory. He just lost it Elena! With the click of a finger. Can you believe that! Just because my brother didn't pay some sick people their money they thought that it would be okay to give Damon a life time disadvantage! Now my brother can't remember what he did yesterday! Or the day before that! Or the fricken day before that!" Stefan shouted helplessly.

"He can't remember the few days after the accident. At first, he would remember events and days but not nights. As time went by, the condition got worse and now he can't remember the days that have passed. The doctors couldn't do anything so they sent him home with us. After 5 weeks at home, Damon's condition was complete and he couldn't remember the days or nights that went by. He still thinks that it's the 17th of July, my 16th birthday because I want him to think that. He still thinks that he is going to that college. He even still thinks that he's 19!" Stefan yelled helplessly. Elena squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. Stefan smiled at her through his tears.

How old was Damon then?

"Stefan, how old is Damon and how did you guys move here with his… condition?" Stefan looked up at her and gave a gentle smile. "Damon just turned 24 in December, December the 8th actually. And as soon as Damon was able to walk by himself again, I took my dad's credit card and a wad of cash, my family was fairly rich. I stole our car and jumped on a plane and flew here. Our family friends, Jenna and Alaric were here so they helped us up on our feet. At first Damon was wondering how we got here and where he was every time he woke up in the morning but after a few months, his body and mind implanted the information in his head and he now knows where he is and what he usually does. It's like his mind created a brand new special routine and started with a fresh slate to get use to this place. He remembers everything before the accident and the accident itself, but other than that… I don't know."

"After his mind got use to Honolulu and he seemed to know where he was without asking questions, I took him to the local mental hospital. I didn't know that it was possible for him to get accustomed to another place. Not anymore. So when I told the doctor, he didn't even know if that was supposed to happen and he told me that Damon is unique and different. After that I tried other things with Damon but every new person he meets, or new place we go to adventure, he just forgets the next day. He hasn't remembered anything as important since. The doctor said that Damon's condition is likely permanent." Stefan whispered while shaking his head lightly. Elena bit her lip and nodded her head.

A tear slipped from Stefan's eye. "I just wish that my brother could live a normal life Elena. Out of all the people in the world, he deserves a normal life. If I could take his condition away, I would. I would even put myself in his position just so he could remember every memory in his life. For him to remember every breakfast he ate, or every sport game he watched, every person he met. I would give him that in a heartbeat, no question." Stefan whispered.

Elena studied him intently. She now knew basically everything about why Damon was like that to her this morning. He doesn't know about his condition and seems like a happy chap. Elena knew the risks of staying around Damon, helping him. But she couldn't just let go. Not now. It might be early, and Elena knew that it was early for her but, but she was developing heavy and intense feelings for this damaged man. No matter what his mind would think of her every day or if he couldn't remember her at all, she found herself slowly and gradually, falling for him straight from day one.

_**IS THAT GOOD OR WHAT! Was Elena's last thought a bit early or not? **____** Please tell me your thoughts and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I know that there was no Damon… well, there kinda was but anyway! I have a question that will possibly highly impact the story depending on your answers. Okay, well, there are two questions. Here they are:**_

_**Do you want Katherine in the story?**_

_**And,**_

_**Do you want Klaus to be bad or good?**_

_**OKAY, THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW QUESTIONS OR ANYTHING ELSE. OKAY, HAPPY NEW YEAR AND GOOD LUCK FOR 2013!**_

_**-OceanEye1235**_


	6. Are You Elena?

**Honolulu Love**

**Hey guys! I am really really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just gotta warn you that school is back so I don't know how much I'll be able to write but I promise that I will try my best. **

**The Delena scene in 4x10 was… BEAUTIFUL! When she told Damon that she loved him I am absolutely positive that my heart exploded full of rainbows and ponies and cotton candy. LOL! Anyway, here is Chapter 6! Hope it's good.**

**As usual, I am in no way involved in the making of "The Vampire Diaries" or "50 First Dates".**

**Honolulu Love**

**Chapter 6**** – "Are You Elena?"**

As Stefan and Elena rushed into the café together, Ric quickly blocked them off.

"Have you told her yet Stefan?" He said, concerned for his friend.

Stefan nodded before pushing past Ric. He stopped and turned around, seeing Elena still behind Ric. He motioned for her to follow him. "Elena come on!" He pleaded. Ric looked at her with a sad expression in his eyes before letting her past him. As they were about to enter the door to the basement of the café, Ric grabbed Stefan's hand gently.

"Stefan" he warned. "Damon's not in his most tip top shape."

Stefan yanked his hand back. "I need to see him Ric. He's my brother for god's sake."

Ric nodded before looking at the stairs of the basement then walking over to a little Asian woman to serve her breakfast.

Stefan watched as Ric went back to his work before bursting down the stairs and running down, Elena close behind, until they met a light blue door. Most of the corridor was dark with no lights so they bright door stood out quite a bit. Elena closed her eyes and took a breath as Stefan did the same, then he heaved open the big heavy door.

They opened their eyes at the same time and saw Jenna in the way. Stefan eyed her carefully.

"Stefan, I, um, I… We tried-"She began.

"Jenna, I need to see him! Where. Is. He?!" Stefan interrupted.

Jenna nodded slowly before stepping aside.

Elena gasped and ran over to Damon before kneeling down and caressing his face between her hands gently. Elena didn't know what made her do that because he probably didn't remember her but she still cared for him, even if he had a mental disadvantage. She would still protect him.

Damon looked at her shakily with a deep sadness in her eyes, as if he knew what was happening to him and knew he couldn't protect her in his current situation. Stefan looked at the two of them and into Damon's eyes and knew that Elena meant something to his older brother even though Damon probably didn't remember a single detail of her. Stefan grimaced and closed his eyes while shaking his head.

His brother was back to being fragile and breakable. Last time this happened, it was because Damon remembered a few little things. Even though they were really small things that he remembered, his whole mind had to re-adjusts itself to remember something modern and completely different to what Damon knew. Before, it took three weeks to get Damon back to normal and not afraid of being touched and to accept the little detail he remembered.

Stefan knew that Elena shouldn't be here but there was a strange vibe around her telling him to trust her and to let her help Damon. To let her see him and care for him.

Damon was sat on the cold concrete floor with a bright red blanket draped around his shoulders as he rocked himself back and forth while whispering things to himself, trying to be calm.

He looked at Elena curiously and Stefan saw a small spark light up in Damon's eyes. A, warm sort of look. Like a sense of familiarity and relief or realization and trust.

Stefan had seen this spark before, but it was only ever there before the accident. For a long time it was lost, just like his short term memory is. No matter how many times Stefan tried, he just couldn't recover that spark beck in his brother's eyes. Though it looked like Elena could. How?

Damon reluctantly turned his head to Stefan and the cold, hard look was back in the blink of an eye. "Ste, Stefan? Where are we?" He whispered.

Damon's eyes were wide like a deer in front of headlights and cold sweat dripped down his forehead.

Stefan slowly walked towards Damon, careful not to alarm him.

Damon whimpered and snuggled back into his bright red blanket to keep warm and to protect himself. He clenched the blanket tightly and sweat made its way down his chin, dripping onto the floor, as he panted and gasped for much needed air.

Elena quickly thought of something and slowly put her arm around Damon and hugged him while burying her face in to the crook of his neck. Damon's head whipped around and he looked at her in surprise. Then, a look of protection overtook his face and he managed to weakly hug her back with his heavy arms and gently, but shakily, lean his sweat drenched head against hers.

He grunted before sighing in comfort and smiled a small smile, a smile that was WAY overdue. His arms felt like stone but he realized that he would do anything, literally anything, for this unrecognizable, yet familiar, loving girl. A girl with fire and determination. He didn't know her, but the same, he felt like he did. A pang of jealousy quickly ripped through him because she knew him, but he didn't recognize her. Why?

Damon put a bit more of his weight onto her and relaxed some more with a shaky breath.

He snuggled into her and felt his eyes drooping from exhaustion. Elena opened her eyes and stared up at Damon who was staring down at her, only a sliver of his beautiful blue eyes visible as he fought exhaustion. Exhaustion that was quickly winning the battle.

Elena smiled gently up at him and snuggled back into his warm neck.

She smiled cheekily as she felt Damon gasp, he was enjoying this (and so was she), he needed this.

She could feel the goose-bumps forming on Damon and wrapped the blanket tighter around him, trying to keep him warm while trying not to let his hands fall off of her. He whimpered a little bit more and attached himself more into Elena's arms to keep warm and cosy. Right now Elena was the one helping Damon, protecting him and being his rock in this moment of time.

It felt like everything was dark and cold though Elena was warmth and light. Damon couldn't help but attach himself to her warmth. He didn't know how he knew her name but his subconscious was YELLING at him that it was her name and that he KNEW her!

He looked up from under his long dark lashes and saw that Elena's eyes were closed contently. He then looked over at Stefan and caught him staring at Elena. A small sense of protective instincts kicked in as his younger brother eyed Elena up and down.

Damon may have been in a weak state and couldn't really remember her but he already called Elena 'His'. She wasn't Stefan's. She was Damon's.

He felt protective of her and a little bit desperate for her attention and her kindness. Her love. Damon didn't know her but he could recall an Elena from somewhere.

An Elena Gilbert?

And Damon wanted this Elena's attention more than anything else.

"Elena?" Damon whispered hesitantly after a few failed tries.

Damon could hear Stefan gasp and could see out of the corner of his eye that Stefan had taken a step forward. Tears glistened in his younger brothers forest green eyes as he stared at Damon.

'_Why is he crying?' _Damon thought curiously.

Elena looked at him as if something amazing had just happened.

"Is, is your name… Elena?" He whispered.

Elena looked at him closely before whispering a small "yes".

Damon gulped as he felt a small sense of Dejavu slice through him. "Do I… Do I know you?"

Elena looked up at Stefan while Stefan nodded with happy tears in his eyes. Elena looked back at him with awe clearly painted all over her face.

"Yes Damon. You do know me. You and I met yesterday." She whispered gently to Damon, softly caressing his face with her fingertips.

To Damon, her fingertips felt like soft silk tracing his face softly. Damon didn't know what yesterday meant, he didn't remember it and felt that he didn't need to acknowledge it, though he did acknowledge Elena. A part of him was telling him that he was supposed to be here… with her.

Elena smiled at Damon and slowly leaned forward before pressing a soft and feather-like kiss on his forehead.

'_Holy compliment batman!' _He thought.

She heard Damon suck in a mouthful of unneeded air and felt his cheeks go warm. She smiled at him before snuggling back into his warm neck.

Damon stared into space in awe for a few seconds, then a big giddy grin spread across his face.

The moment her pink lips touched his skin there was DEFINITELY a spark. All Damon wanted was more.

'_Cliché much Damon?' _He thought gingerly.

He smiled and closed his eyes before laying his head back down onto his angels head and falling into a peaceful sleep.

Where everything he has ever wanted was, including his Elena.

**SO… was that okay? Again I apologise SOOOOOO MUCH for not updating. I don't even have a good enough excuse. I hope that you all forgive me and that you leave me with all your ideas. **

**Ideas = Chapters**

**Reviews & People = Chapters & Determination**

**Smiles = Smiles **

**Thank you guys and I bet we are all dying while waiting for Vampire Diaries this Thursday. I am still crying my eyes out that (spoiler) died! GOD! Can the writers torture us anymore? Anyway, hope to hear from all of you and will TRY to update soon.**

**Thank you to: Hope, ayna93, Laura, Lena, palmbeach, Alice, MelissaSomerhalder, MrsSeminara, deforevah, Jennie and all of the mysterious guest. **

**Thank you all and I can't wait till I please you guys again.**

**Thank you!**

_**-OceanEye1235**_


End file.
